iHire an idiot
by Arianna4President
Summary: Carly snorted " Are you in love or not? "  " Yes " was Freddie's only answer.  Carly snorted again " But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as… "  " I didn't say I was in love with you " said Freddie, looking at her.


**Hollllla! How are you? **

**Okay, yesterday I was on "iCarly-Wiki" (best website ever, by the way!), and I was watching the photo of Carly and Freddie talking in the corridor near the iCarly studio, in iHire an idiot. So I began wonder what they were talking about and thi idea came into my mind. **

**I used the famous dialogbe between Carly and Freddie, you know, that one when he says "I didn't say I was in love with you"**

**Not one of my best stories, but still. I don't even know if I wrote a story that I can call my best. **

**What a depressing thought. =(**

**Enjoy and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

Carly went out from the iCarly studio, following Freddie.

" Why are you so upset? " she asked, looking him in the eyes.

" I'm not upset! " Freddie answered back, his voice high.

" Yeah, your tone of voice makes me understand that you're really _not_ upset! " Carly joked " You're acting werdly, lately. What's up? "

" Nothing. I just doon't like that _one_ " Freddie pointed at Cory, who was now in the studio, talking with Sam.

" What's wrong with him? "

" He's so... so... "

" Are you jelous? " asked Carly, smirking.

" What? Jelous of him? Why should I be jelous of that... idiot? " Freddie answered back.

Carly shook her head " I'm talking seriously, Freddie. It's been a while that you act weirdly, and before we met Cory. What's up? Are you in love with someone? "

" No! " Freddie answered headlong.

" Freddie... " Carly warned him.

He sighed " Can we just not talk about it? "

" No we can't just _not_ talk about it! "

" But my mom's waiting for me to- " Freddie began, going downstairs.

Carly followed him, without giving up " I don't care. Are you in love? "

They were in the kitchen when Freddie turned aroud to face her, looking for an excuse to avoid the question.

He looked over at the kitchen table and asked " So…what's in the chicken pot pie? I mean, I know chicken but what other – "

Carly snorted " Are you in love or not? "

" Yes " was Freddie's only answer.

Carly snorted again " But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as… "

" I didn't say I was in love with you " said Freddie, looking at her.

Carly stared at him confused, with her mouth open.

" But it's great! " she exclaimed after a moment of shock " Then who are you in lo... oh my God! " she interruped her own sentence and brought her hand on her mouth " You're in love with Sam! "

" What? No! " Freddie answered, trying to look astonished.

" Yes! Yes, you are! " Carly exclaimed, jumping " You're in love with Sa-am! You're in love with Sa-am " she sangsong.

" Shh! Shh! She might hear you! " Freddie exclaimed, covering her mouth with his hand.

Carly kept singing anyway " Fur in lof wif Fa-am! Fur in lof wif Fa-am! "

" I didn't say I was in love with Sam! " Freddie said, then " I just didn't want her to hear you singing "

" Yeah, sure. Okay, then, let me guess who's the lucky girl! " Carly wasn't giving up.

" I'm not telling you! "

" Then it's Sam "

" Okay, fine, you can guess! " said Freddie, exsasperated

" Okay, let me see... Do I know her? " Carly asked.

" Yes " Freddie answered with a bored tone.

" Is she blond? "

" Yes " he asnswered with the same tone.

" Does she have blue eyes? "

" Yes " he answered, bored again.

" Does she love eating? " Carly asked, knowing Freddie wasn't really listening to her.

" Yes " he replyed, bored.

" Is she Sam? "

" Yes " was the same, bored answer " I mean no! " he added, when he noticed Carly triked him.

Carly laughed loud " Yes, she is! You're in love with Sa-am! You're in love with Sa-am! " she began sangsong again.

" Oh, shut up! I'm not! " Freddie tried to deny again.

" You're in love with Sa-am! You're in love with Sa-am! "

" Oh, come on! " Freddie exclaimed, taking Carly for her arm and bringing her upstairs " We have to do iCarly! "

* * *

" And that's everything for this iCarly! " exclaimed Sam, smiling at the camera, about twenty minutes later.

" See you next week, with a special guast star! Cory, the idiot! " added Carly.

" And we're clear! " said Freddie " Great show, you guys! "

" Thanks " smiled Calry.

" Yeah, thanks, Freddifer! Anyway, I'm downstairs getting ham! "

" Ham? " asked Cory, who has been sitting near Freddie during the show " I'm coming with you! " he added and he and Sam left the studio.

Freddie snorted " Fine. I am "

" You're what? " asked Carly, confused.

" I am. I'm in love with Sam. I don't even know _why_! I just woke up a morning and I saw her at school and I... I just... Am I a masochist person or what? " Freddie asked, sighing.

" Aww, so cute! My two best friends in love with each other! " said Carly, dreamly.

" Wait, what do you mean? " asked Freddie, raising his eyebrows.

" Oh, _come on_, Freddie! " exclaimed Carly " It's so _obvious_ she's in love with you, too! Everyone noticed that! "

" Who do you mean by everyone? "

" Me, Spencer, Spencer's newest girlfriend, Gibby..." Carly started listing " your mother, T-Bo, Wendy, principal Franklin and even Miss Briggs! "

" Really? "

" _Aaaand_, even the old blind lady who lives on the third floor heard you talking and asked me if you dated each other! "

" Oh " was the only thing Freddie managed to say " Then why didn't _I_ see it? " he asked, then.

" That's because you're a dork " a female voice behind him made him jolt.

" Sam " Freddie swallowed " I –

" Just shut up " said Sam, pressing her lips onto his.

After a few seconds of shock, Freddie answered the kiss, moving his arms behind her back, while she put one of her hand in his hair to keep him closer.

The broke the kiss after a few minutes, needing to breathe.

" I guess that means that you're in love with me, too " Freddie smirked.

" Yeah, I guess, so " Sam couldn't help but smile at him. Then she turned to Carly, who was still there, kinda shoked but with a happy smile on her face " Cory left, by the way. He said that when he was looking at the fridge an idea came into his mind and he had to buy some stuff. I can't really blame him. When I look at the fridge I have some pretty cool ideas, too "

Freddie just stared at her, smirking.

" And about you " Sam turned to him again " I'll see you at the cinema tonight at 10. And bring some money: it's _ages_ I don't eat popcorn " he smiled and left.

" What... what just happened? " Freddie asked Carly, shocked.

" Oh, you and Sam just made out in the middle of the studio and you've got a date with her tonight " Carly smiled, summing up.

" I've got a date with Sam. I've got a date with Sam " Freddie kept repeating, taking a pot Carly use for the webshow.

" Are you gonna throw up in it? "

" Ah, ah! "

* * *

**Sooooo... How was it? Awful, decent, cute, awesome?**

**Anyway, if you didn't notice, the last line was used in the episode iKiss: I just LOVE that sentence, I don't even know why!**

**Review, please .**


End file.
